The Whole Truth
by inuyashasgurl2
Summary: Everyone, no matter how tough, needs someone to love. And, he, Inuyasha needed Kagome, just as much as she needed him.
1. Looking Back

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Alone, a dark haired girl sets on a bench. The cool breeze touches her cheeks and eyes. For a moment, she closes her eyes and thinks of her past. A small tear escaped her right eye. She wipped it away and felt the colness it had left. The coldness of the wind left a painful sting on her face. "More pain. I can't handle anymore pain." In a trance like way, she stood up, almost being knocked down by the wind. "Whoa, that was close." She said to noone after steadying herself. No one but herself. It had been that way for two years now. After fleeing from seeing Inuyasha holding Kikyo, she came home to an empty, ransacked house. She ran all through the house, searching, looking for some clue as to what happened to her family. She found out what happened and wished she hadn't.  
  
Killed. They had all been killed. Someone had broken into her house and in the midst of robbing them, her family had been killed. Although the man was on death row, she still felt scared and unsure about staying in her apartment. She was scared that someone, or even the man who killed her family, would break in. She was unsure if that man wouldn't break out of jail and kill her thinking he couldn't let any of her family survive. Why had she been raped of everyone she cared for and loved? It wasn't fair. Why did she have to feel so much pain? After finding out about her family, she could not stay there any longer. She had gotten all the money her mom had saved, and she had the insurance money. It was a good bit, but using the money felt like it was used in vain. Her family had to die in order for her to have that money. It wasn't worth it.. She would give it all back if she could have her family once again.   
  
She rented her a nice apartment and lived there, alone. She still runs the shrine and is there almost everyday. The money from running the shrine aslo helps her get by. She not only goes to the shrine for work she also goes back in hopes of seeing him. Him!!!??? He who broke her heart more times than she cared to recollect. She would wait, hope, and pray that she would see him. Just a glimpse. She did go back just once, to see him. Instead of happiness she just got more pain than the first few hundred times. There they were walking hand in hand, her being pregnant. PREGNANT! With Inuyasha's child. That was her life. Kikyo had stolen Kagome's life, yet again. As soon as she seen the happiness on their faces, she fled. She took one final look at his face.   
  
He did seem happy, but he also seemed like something was missing. She quickly looked away and jumped into the well. She wasn't sure , but she could have sworn she had heard her name bing called. She came back into her time just as quickly as she had left. Nearly a month had passed since that day and she found herself crying more and more. She wasn't mad at them. No. She was mad at herself. They deserved happiness. They deserved to love. She was mad at herself for not having someone to love and to love her back. Maybe if she had told him how she felt, it would have been different. He knew she cared, but he didn't knolw the extent of what she felt. She never had the strength to tell him. She could fight off demons of the greatest powers, and still didn't have the courage to tell him her feelings. She tried desperately to let go of the past, after all, it was five hundred years ago.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She worked steadily at the shrine. Ayume also worked there. After returning, she was so far behind in school, she didn't graduate. She wanted to, but with her fanily's brutal murder and Inuyasha's stupidity, she couldn't concentrate enough. She made a fair amount working at the shrine. But money has never been of importance to Kagome, education has. She regrets everyday not graduating but what could she do? She had no choice but to run the shrine. She was not going to let sombody else come in and take over. This was her family's place and no one was about to take it away from her. People opted her to sell the place. She wouldn't do that no matter how much money they offered. So, after giving up school, she took on the responisbility of running it herself.   
  
She hired Ayume a couple of weeks after the reopening of the shrine. After briefing her on touring and the Shikon no Tama, the shrine's business was doing good. Hiring ayume also gave Kagome a little time off. With her bing there Kagome didn't have as much to do. She usually just took care of the bookkeeping and done the office work. Although, she was there almost everyday, she rarely entered the empty house. Too many memoriesand too much bloodshed had happened in that house. Life just wasn't the same after she had returned. Her mother's laughter, her grandpa's ranting, and her little brother's pesturing wasn't there. She only enters it now to clean the dust off of everything. Staying there was never an option. Yes, it was her home, but every where she looked she seen her family. Seen her family that would never be there again.  
  
Slowly walking towards her apartment, she shook the thoughts of her past away. "People always say look to a brighter day. When will i ever find that day? When will it come?" Feeling her eyes stinging once more she quickly wiped away those tears. Finally reaching her apartment, she unlocked the door and walked in. A loud meow was her greeting. Buyo was wating patiently for her to come home. The only thing left alive after the robber, was the cat. Buyo had now become her best friend. He seemed to know when she was upset and showed compassion for her. Wrapping himself around her legs, she reached down and picked him up. Taking him to the kitchen, she fixed themselves something to eat. Her apartment wasn't anything fancy, but it suited her. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a large living room, and the kitchen. Seh didn't have very many furnishings, just the basic stuff. Her life seemed so simple and boring now that there were no more battles. "Well, Buyo, it's time for bed." The cat only meowed at her. Patting him on the head, she got up and cleaned her mess. She readied herself for another night of being alone. She crawled into bed and was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The alarm buzzing in her ear woke her up. "Another day." She said as she got up fromt he bed, shutting off the alarm. Taking a shower and cleaning herself up, she got struck with a terrible pain in her stomach. "What's the matter with me?" Not thinking anything of it, she continued her routine of getting ready. Not doing anything with her hair and no make up. What's the use when you have no one important to show it to? After getting ready, she made her way to the kitchen. Fixing her something for breakfast and reading the newspaper, Buyo came in meowing, stating his hunger. Finally finishing breakfast she got in her car and left for work. On the way there she was hit with the same pain in her stomach as before. "Maybe i'm coming down with a stomach virus or something." Not quite sure what was going on she continued her drive to work.   
  
She was greeted by a tired looking Ayume. "Morning Kagome." She stated quite lazily. "Good morning, Ayume, stay out partying again?" Kagome asked her high school friend. "Of course that's what I do best!" Sharing a laugh, Kagome went into her office to busy herself. All of a sudden she started feeling hot and the pain had returned in her stomach. "Maybe I need to get some air." Exiting her office through a back door, she sat on a bench near the God tree. The hotness and the pain disappeared the moment she got close to the tree. "What in the world is wrong with me?" She said a little loud to herself. That's when she heard her name being called. That unmistakable voice. The one voice she thought she would never hear again. Turning around, she saw him walking towards her.   
  
"Kagome."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N.......O.K. I know the first chappy is a little long and drawn out and not exciting, but give it some time and it will develop!! Please just give the story a chance to get more exciting!! I love all the readers, and I just want to thank you for taking the time to read it wether you review or not!! 


	2. Being of Help

Inuyasha and company do not belong to me. If they did Inuyasha would be my husband.....muahahahaha   
  
Be warned. This chapter may seem a little weird but it's my story hahaha. Just bare with me and enjoy.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Inuyasha?" All the pain and heartache came flooding back all at once. Simultaneously, all the love she held for this hanyou did as well. Getting up from the bench, not ready to face him, she started walking in the opposite direction. Too much time and hatred had passed in the last two years. She couldn't bear to look at him, and talking to him was even harder. He had a better life beyond that well, he didn't need her in his life anymore. She didn't need him either. She loved him, but since seeing him and Kikyo together, she had over come the worst agonizing part of it all. She would continue to love him until she died, but he had a better life now. A life without her. Tears pouring freely down her face, she continued walking. Not stopping or turning around the second time he called her name.  
  
"Kagome, will you please talk to me. I need your help." Hearing him pleading for her help, she stopped. Slowly turning to face him, she seen the look of desperation in his eyes. His beautiful orbs of gold. She had forgotten how beautiful he really was. His face had changed though. It didn't hold the same roughness as it used to. Maybe Kikyo had changed that for him. She was suddenly caught off guard wen she felt herself being crushed against his chest. His arms held her tightly to him and his face was buried in her hair. Gasping at the sudden display of affection, more tears started to fall. For so long she wanted this. For him to come to her and hold her and tell her that she was his. But such was never to be.   
  
"Kagome, I missed you." The soft spoken words was enough to rattle her back to her senses. Wrapping her arms around him, she repeated those same words to him. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in two years." He said as he pulled from the hug. "We have a lot to say and no time to say it right now. I need your help Kagome. Will you help me? I don't have much time, I have to get back. So, will you help me?"   
  
Feeling a little distraught she laughed for the first time in a long time. Here was the almighty, powerful Inuyasha begging for her help! What could it possibly be for him to start begging? "What are you talking about 'need my help'? What could be so important that you need me?" She looked up to him in shock. "Kagome, Kikyo is in labor, and if you don't help, she will die." Blinding, bitter rage hit Kagome the moment the sentence left his mouth. The nerve that this man, who pushed her out of his life in so many was, the man that hurt her over and over because of Kikyo, the man she loved, had just asked her to save the one thing in both worlds that she truly despised. He had asked her so save Kikyo's life. Kikyo's precious life that should have been hers. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT??" She yelled at him harshly. "I need you to help her Kagome, please say you'll help me." His voice was low and defeated "Why should I Help her, Inuyasha?" Can't Kaede help? Or Sango? Someone from the village will help her, will they not? She tried to kill me on more that one occasion. What makes you think that I will help her?!"   
  
Turning away from him, she began to run. She had become the cold wind that embraced her. Cold and distant from everyone and to everyone. She no longer had the will nor the want to smile anymore. She had nothing to smile about. Life had given her more hardships than any one person could bare. And life had taken away all the glory that she used to find in it. The peacefulness of life she used to enjoy became the pain and agony of being alive. She was usually the type of person who could forgive and forget. Not anymore. She wasn't a child anymore. She had grown up in more ways that just physically. Losing everyone around her had made her older than she should be. She wasn't about to help the one person in the world who had taken away the one thing she ever truly wanted.   
  
She reached the door of the abandoned home and fell to her knees. The throbbing in her stomach, the pain in her heart, and the tears disallowed her to move any further. She closed her eyes for just a moment. The last thing she heard before the whole world was silent was Inuyasha screaming her name.   
  
Pains in her stomach and the sound of a woman screaming awoke Kagome. She let out a cry of her own and decided to stay laid down until the pain would subside. As soon as the woman quit screaming, the pains in her abdomen faded away. After opening her eyes and looking around, she had found out that she was in the past. Again. But that's not what shocked her. Seeing a pregnant Kikyo laying on the other side of the room, with Inuyasha holding her hand, sent her into hysterics. "Why the hell did you bring me here?! I'm going home, NOW!" Running out of the hut, and looking around, she found that she had been in Kaede's hut and didn't even know it. Knowing which direction she should head in order to get to the well, she set of at a steady pace.   
  
The sound of footsteps and a very distinct man calling her name, stopped her from going any further. "What do you want Inuyasha? For me to just act as if nothing happened. To act as if I didn't see anything. To know that Kikyo, your beloved Kikyo, isn't pregnant with your child. Do you expect me to just help her after all that she has done to me? Is that what you want?" She looked at him questioningly with a fierceness in her eyes. "Kagome, Kikyo is not pregnant with my pup. I don't have the time right now to explain anything to you but please trust me on this. I'll explain it all later if you will just help. That's all I'm asking." " What do you mean, she's not pregnant with you're child? Why can't Kaede help?" She asked him smugly. "Like I said I don't have the time to explain any thing and Kaede died almost three months ago, Kagome. That's why she can't help. Sango isn't around and no one in the village has the capability nor the healing powers that you do. Don't do it for her Kagome, do it for me."  
  
Bowing her aching head she began to rub her temples. She was quite relieved that it wasn't his child, but if it wasn't his then whose was it? "If I help you, I get to go home and never see this dreadful place again. I don't ever see you and I don't ever have to see her again. Is that agreed?" Inuyasha just looked at her dumbfounded a little hurt that she didn't ever want to see him again, but he had asked her to do this. Ultimately, it was all his fault. Again. "I agree to your terms, but we have to seriously talk after this whole mess is over with." "Whatever." Was her only reply "I don't even know how to deliver a baby. What if something happens to it?"She suddenly realized that she didn't know the first thing about delivering a baby. "You're all I got, Kagome. Please." "Let's go." Walking into the hut, Kikyo screamed, and Kagome got more pains in her stomach. Ignoring her own pains in order to subdue Kikyo's, she kneeled down beside her and placed her hand on Kikyo's stomach and a purple light emitted from her. Kikyo's and Kagome's pains only seemed to get worse than before.   
  
Continuing to ignore her pain and a screaming Kikyo, Kagome concentrated on her powers. "I feel it, it's coming out! I can feel it's head. Please, help me. Don't let me die like this." Moving from beside her, Kagome kneeled down in front of Kikyo. "Push Kikyo, Push!" Loud grunting and moaning was heard and then in the blink of an eye, the child, if that's what you would wanna call it, was born. "It's a boy...." Kagome wrapped it in a blanket and held it in her arms. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was agape. This didn't look like any other child she had seen before. It had very long, black hair, and upon further inspection she noticed a small spider like scar on it's back. She could feel something strange emitting from this child but she could pin point it. The child wasn't crying either. That was strange in it's self. But when he opened his eyes, they were red. The instant Kagome gasped, it wrapped one of it's arms around her neck, chocking her. She tried to pull it off but it's hold was too tight. Inuyasha ran and pulled the child off of her and dropped it. Gasping for air she turned to look at the child. It grinned an evil grin and slithered out the door. Kagome and Inuyasha ran for the child but when they got outside it was nowhere to be found.   
  
"What the hell was that thing, Inuyashsa?" He turned to face her, "Remember when I said that we need to talk?" She gave him a quizzical look, "Yes, I remember, why?" He began his tale, "A little over a year after you left we defeated Naraku. Or so we thought. We used all of our powers together to bring him down. With the final blow of Tetsusaiga, he laughed at us and said we hadn't seen the end. He turned into a cloud of smoke that had headed directly towards Kikyo. No one could save her from what was about to happen. The smoke hit her and went directly into her body. It went directly into her womb and impregnated her. So, in the end that child that you just helped deliver, was Naraku himself."  
  
A/N: I know that the story is a little far fetched but it's my story and I like the idea of it. Haha if you don't like it then tough. Write your own story..haha I hope you all enjoyed and thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter. 


	3. Explanations

A/N I know that the last chappy was a little weird and some are wondering how Kikyo is pregnant. This chappy will tell it all O.K.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Laughing at the sight of Kagome passed out in his arms, he tried to wake her up. "Kagome, wake up." Still unresponsive, 'well I guess I'll have to do the one thing that will work.' Picking her fully off the ground, he carried her to the river. "God's she's gonna kill me for this." Lifting her over his head, he threw her in. Within seconds her head bobbed above the water. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaa......." Laughing at her drenched look he tried to explain the reason he threw her in the water, "Kagome....hahahaha......you passed......hahaha.....out and the only way......haha...this was the only way that I thought......I could get you to come to." His face was red from laughter, hers was red from anger. "I didn't mean any harm in any way. I just thought you would wake up if I threw you in the river." He held out his hand to help her out of the water, still laughing at her. "You know, there are other ways you could have helped me." Grabbing his hand a thought crossed her mind. Pulling with all her strength, he tumbled over into the river with her. Now it was his turn to be angry. "What did you do that for?!" "Well, Inuyasha, I did it because you did it. It's as simple as that. And, I get the last laugh. So, ha!" Smiling smugly, she exited the river.  
  
"Get out of the water, Inuyasha we don't have time for horseplay. You still have to explain everything to me." He gave a death glare, " I wouldn't be in the water, if you hadn't pulled me in, you idiot." Laughing she said, " I wouldn't have pulled you in if you hadn't thrown me in. It's all your fault in the first place."  
  
"Is not."   
  
"Is too."  
  
"IS NOT"  
  
"Inuyasha................ sit."  
  
A wet thud was heard and it was Kagome who had the final words, "Is too!" The sit wore off a few minutes after that and the walked back to the hut together. Neither saying a word to the other. Inuyasha wasn't saying anything because he was mad, Kagome wasn't saying anything because she was thinking. She couldn't remember the last time that she had actually smiled and meant it. It felt like a burden had been lifted off her chest and she was able to breath. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, she smiled again. It used to seem to hard to smile to her. And within a few hours of being here it all felt natural again. This was a magical place to her. No matter how many times she got hurt by Inuyasha, this place made her feel happy. Naraku was loose again, she didn't know how she felt about that. But she didn't know that they had defeated him in the first place so nothing was actually different to her. She felt like the same child that had fell through that well four years ago. Scared, unsure, yet content, and knowing. She always felt that she had belonged here, even though she didn't. She always felt a connection with everyone, even though she didn't. She didn't care about all that right now, all she cared about was that she didn't have any worries when she was here. Well, besides the usual demons that is. And as much as she liked it here, she couldn't stay.  
  
Finally reaching the hut, she went in to check on Kikyo. The miko was asleep and seemed to be doing fine. She wiped her face off with a wet cloth and walked back outside to where Inuyasha sat sulking. "Oh, stop it already. It was just a little joke. Kikyo's doing fine and she should feel better in a couple of days. I still don't understand how a man made out of thousands of demons could impregnate a woman made of earth, bones, and clay." Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned to look at Inuyasha.   
  
"Well, like I said, he did. At first no one knew that she was pregnant with the devil himself. Kaede was the first one to figure it out. She was always keen on things like that. She went on to say how he had done it. Kikyo wasn't actually like pregnant. She had all the symptoms and things like that but she was more like a host for Naraku. He just needed somewhere he could be reborn at." Kagome lowered her eyes from him. "So, it was just like a parasite that needs a host in order to live." "I guess you could say that." He answered. "Naraku lived on the souls that Kikyo had to have in order to live. She took in twice as many while Naraku was implanted inside her. I know it sounds crazy, Kagome, but that the only explanation for it all. Kikyo had a lot of problems throughout the time he was inside of her."   
  
Kagome looked at him again "Why didn't you just kill Kikyo?" Her face was stern and serious. "It wasn't that easy. There was no way that she or he could've died. She had his blood in her body which made her just as strong and powerful as him. Even if we had killed her he would have found another host. She tried not to devour the souls anymore in hopes that Naraku and herself would die. But, anytime she tried that, he would make her take one of the lives of the villagers. That's what happened to Kaede. She doesn't even remember doing it." Inuyasha lowered his head to look at the rocks under his feet. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes at the thought of Kikyo killing Kaede. Again, Kagome had lost someone she cared about because of Kikyo. Even though she didn't willingly do it, she still killed her own sister. But, in the end she still have to give Kikyo a little credit, after all, she did try to not let this evil back into the world. She was going to die in order to stop it.  
  
Inuyasha continued his story, "So, ultimately there was no way of killing him or her." "Why didn't he, she or whoever, try to kill you Inuyasha? She could have easily dispatched you while you slept." He scoffed, "Like she could kill me if he tried. Which they didn't. I don't know why they didn't, but they didn't." She looked at him relieved that they hadn't killed him. " I can't believe this whole mess. This is all just...just crazy. Is there no way at all to stop him? Is he forever going to run the earth and destroy and be destroyed, only to be reborn again?" She stood up from the rock she had been setting on. "I have one other question before I go. What happened to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou?" Concern was written all over her face. If Kikyo had killed them, she was going to.....well she didn't know what she was going to do but she was going to take care of Kikyo.   
  
"After the presumed death of Naraku, they all headed back to Sango's village." Kagome let out a long held sigh. They would be alright. No they are alright. "So, they don't know about the rebirth of Naraku?" "No." "Well, I suggest that you find them and put Naraku down for good, Inuyasha. You are going to have to find some way to kill him." Kagome turned away from him and began walking in the direction towards the well. "Kagome?......" She stopped to look at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you still going to leave?" Diverting her eyes away from him, she began her story.  
  
"Inuyasha, a long time ago I came from that well only to see you holding Kikyo in your arms." His shoulders slumped and his mouth began to open. "Don't say anything. Please, just listen to me. I seen her in your arms once again. That's when I fled home never to return. When I got home my house was ransacked and my family had been killed. I couldn't stay there after that had happened so I moved into an apartment" Tears were rolling down her face. Inuyasha just stared at her for a second before he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." She let his arms embrace her. She allowed the hug to shield her from all the pain. She let herself cry into his chest. She stopped crying enough to finish her story. "I came back here a month ago only to see you two walking hand in hand, looking as happy as two people can be. So, I turned and ran to the well. To my safe-place away from my heart being broken. I vowed never to set foot onto this ground again and to never see you again. But then you showed up to get me. I couldn't have been more scared and relieved to see your face. I was hurt so badly Inuyasha, not just by you, but by the man who killed my family. It hurt even worse when I had no one to confide in. No one to comfort me. No one to hold me all those lonely nights that I cried myself to sleep."   
  
"Kagome, you are such a hot head do you know that?" He started to laugh. 'Was he laughing? Why in the hell is he laughing. I just poured my heart out to him and he's laughing at me?' Kagome thought to herself. "What are you laughing at?" She hit him across the chest with her palm. "That day when you seen me hugging Kikyo, I was telling her that I knew we were to never be together again. We were merely making amends to all the hatred and hardships, and we were making the beginning to a friendship." Kagome's heart stopped and she got butterflies in her stomach. "So, you're telling me that I stayed away for two year because I seen something that I didn't." He touched her on the end of the nose with his finger, "Yep." "But that day, a month ago, I seen you two holding hands and smiling." He smiled, "And that day, a month ago, I called out to you." So, he had called her name. "I don't want you to be upset with me though after I tell you this part though." Her heart sank. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Kikyo and I, well, we did make a promise to never separate from each other again. She is to stay by my side as I am to her. Until either one of dies we will remain that way. We're not mates but we're together" "YOU DID WHAT?" His ears lied back from the screech. "I can't believe this, first you tell me I didn't see what I seen, then you tell me that you called to me, she's not pregnant with your child but Naraku's, and last but not least you're with her but you guys are not mates!!!!" She stormed off walking to the well.   
  
"Kagome, wait. Damn it let me finish. The only reason I made that promise is because I thought you were never going to come back. I went to your house everyday looking for you. But you were never there. I would go into your room and place a Sakura bloom on your bed....." He didn't mean for that last part to come out, oops. "You came to my room everyday looking for me, and you brought me flowers?" "I sure did and you better not tell nobody either." 'Now who's the hothead?' She thought. "I didn't know that. I only go into the house to clean the dust off of things but I never touched my room. That's weird but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to face the memories that I had while I stayed in that room. If I had only went into there once, I would have known." He smiled at her, "Yes, you would have. I didn't know why you left, but I thought that I had made you mad some how so, I brought you some flowers to make up for whatever I had done. But you were never there."   
  
That promise that he had made Kikyo had suddenly popped back into her head. "Well, it doesn't matter now what happened because you have a promise and I have work to do. I care about you Inuyasha but I can't stay here. Maybe if I hadn't rushed off like I had, things would have been different. Mistakes are mistakes though, and I have made my own. I can't fix them. The only thing I can do is just go home for now and think about things."   
  
They reached the well in complete silence. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Just for now though. Now that I see what happened there would be no since in me not help you fight Naraku." 'OMPH' He had crushed her to him again. This time the hug was more gentle and caring. She put her arms around him. They stayed that way for a long time before either of them spoke. "Promise me you'll return, Kagome. I can't stand you being away." A little hope raised inside her. Even if it was just a little, it was still hope. "I promise. I will come back, I just have to clear my head." With those words said, he let her go. She jumped into the well only to hit the ground with a loud thud. "Kagome, are you O.K.?" "Inuyasha, why isn't the well working? Why can't I go home?"   
  
She was stuck in a world where she wasn't wanted, and couldn't get back to world that she didn't want.  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahaha........I'm so evil.......not really but I like to think so!  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter if anything is unclear just state that in your review and I will clear it up the beginning of the next chappy. Until then, have fun, don't get arrested, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do!!hahaha 


	4. Wanting to be Alone

Hey all! I know I have a few typos' in the last couple of chaps. I tried to fix them but for some unknown reason it wouldn't let me. Anyways, sorry for all of that. I hope that I do better this chapter. I never know who bad it really is until I reread it on ff.net. Ne ways on with the story.........................  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Why won't the well work!" 'Thud' She tried again and again, but she only hit the bottom. "Inuyashaaaaaaa, why won't it work?" She screamed "I don't know, Kagome. Are you sure you're doing it right?" She scoffed. "Doing it right? DOING IT RIGHT? THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO DO IT, YOU IDIOT!" He laughed. "Oh, I guess you're right." He leaned over the well to look at her, his laughing was really starting to piss her off. "Sit." With a loud thud and a few curse words he was in the well with her. He was in the well alright. About a foot into the dirt in the well. "What did you do that for?" She was laughing now. "I was just seeing if I was the only one who couldn't get through. And, you were laughing at me, so, I thought that this would shut you up." Mumbling incoherent words under his breath, she laughed. "You would figure by now that you would have gotten used to your face hitting the ground. After four years of it I'm surprised that you two aren't best friends." She giggled, he grimaced, "You have to remember, Kagome, that it has actually only been two years, since you went away for the other two. He said her name as if it were venomous. She climbed out of the well at sat on the edge. She looked at him in anger from the last sentence that shot from his mouth. "Well, maybe if I didn't have to compete with a dead woman, then I wouldn't have left."  
  
Inuyasha slowly worked his way up to set next to her. "What am I going to do? I really needed to go home for a while." He turned to look at her, "Look, you've been gone for two years. Is it really going to hurt you to stick around for a while?"  
  
"I suppose not. But, I don't have any supplies, and I need some time alone for once." She never thought that she would actually say those words. She had been alone for so long, but, in all actuality, she really did need to be alone. She needed time to cope with everything going on in her world. Both of them. She had stuff she needed to do on the other side of the well and she needed to contemplate how she was going to handle being around Inuyasha........and Kikyo.   
  
She finally gave in with a long sigh. "Look , I'll stay, I have no choice do I? But, I don't want to stay with you. I just don't think that I could handle seeing you with Kikyo. Now or ever." She said it with determination and finality. She could not and would not stay with them no matter what he said. No matter how much he persuaded. Wether or not they were 'officially' a couple, watching the two interact with each other was just too much for her. Thinking about the two being together was enough to make her stomach turn. "Where are you going to stay then?" He had a soft tone to his voice. "I have no idea....I really don't. Maybe with one of the villagers or with Sango. I don't know where she's at, but I'm sure you could take me to her. Would you Inuyasha? Will you take me to see Sango and Shippou?" She asked him excitedly.  
  
"You've been gone for too long Kagome. You know I would take you anywhere you wanted to go as long as it was within reason." He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. She could have easily took his arm away, she could have easily not put her head on his shoulder, but she did. No matter how hard she tried to let him go, he was still her rock. Her comfort. Her safe-place. She knew that she could always count on him to be there for her, no matter the circumstance. "I'll take you to them tomorrow. Right now I need to check back in on Kikyo." He moved his arms away from her shoulder and stood up. Now why did he have to go and say her name and spoil their little 'moment' together? "Feh." She said mocking one of Inuyasha's little smart remarks. "Kagome, am I rubbing off on you?" She laughed at him, "In your dreams, Inuyasha, in your dreams."  
  
She stood up, and a thought crossed her mind. Walking up beside Inuyasha, she took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together. He looked at her and then down to their hands. "Kagome....." He was cut off when she started talking. "You know I truly forgot how beautiful this place was. I had forgotten how much this place does feel like home to me." She turned to look at him with a smile on her face. He tightened the hold on her hand and they walked silently back to the hut.   
  
As soon as they reached the hut, Inuyasha noticed that something wasn't right. Something didn't smell right and something didn't feel right. Immediately letting go of Kagome's hand, he rushed into the hut. Kagome was about to enter when she seen a blur of red and white fly past her. It landed on the ground about a hundred feet away. She ran to Inuyasha's side. "Are you alright? Inuyasha?!" The silent form on the ground didn't respond. "Inuyasha, wake up?" Tears were welling in her eyes. She just got him back and she was not about to lose him again. She turned towards the hut to see what had thrown him such a great distance.   
  
Naraku. A full grown, adult Naraku. 'How had he gotten so big in such a short amount of time?' She thought to herself. He was standing right outside the doorway, and she had seen that he had some kind of brown powder in his hands. He was tossing the powder into the wind and watching it fly away laughing menacingly. "Say goodbye, Inuyasha, to your precious Kikyo." 'What is he doing? What does he mean, say goodbye' She turned back to Inuyasha. His eyes were fluttering open. "Inuyasha, wake up. Are you O.K.?" He moaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Naraku, I'm gonna kill you!" As fast as he was thrown to the ground, he was running back towards Naraku. He drew tetsusaiga and the sword transformed. As soon as he got close enough to him he vanished. He vanished without a trace and a evil laugh trailing behind him.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stop himself in time as he face planted the wall of the hut. A deep, loud growl escaped his mouth as he furiously hit the wall with his fist. "DAMN YOU, NARAKU!!!!" He turned around and slid his back down the wall, defeated. He just sat there staring at the ground. Kagome rushed to his side. "Inuyasha, what happened? What did he mean say goodbye? How did he 'grow up' all of a sudden?" A thousand questions filtered through her mind. She went to put a hand on his shoulder, but he withdrew. Taken back by his sudden actions, she just stared at him. Wonder, shock, and tears were her eyes. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" She had to scream it, she had to yell at him he wasn't responding to her. He still ignored her. "I promised. I promised her." That was all he said. He kept repeating it over and over. Staring at the nothingness of the ground.   
  
Tears escaped Kagome's eyes. She couldn't get him to talk to her, he just sat there listlessly. As if realizing where he was he looked up to Kagome and her tears. Her fear for him had made her cry and snapped him out of his languid mood. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her neck and drew her to him. She gasped, but didn't complain. "Inuyasha, what happened? Please tell me." Her arms snaked around his back to complete the hug. Her tears had stopped flowing, as she rested her head to his chest. He rested his on top of her head.   
  
"He killed her, again." She pulled her head away from the dull thud of his heart beating. "He did what? How?" The look of pain and heartache filled his eyes as he looked at her. "She's gone Kagome. I should have smelled him. I should have known. I shouldn't have left her alone." Kagome suddenly felt guilt wash over her. "If I had went to the well alone, she would still be alive. If you hadn't walked me back you could've been here to protect her. It's all my fault, Inuyasha. That powder. That brown powder was her, wasn't it?" She gulped. Even though she despised Kikyo, Inuyasha loved her. He would continue to love her until he died. No replacements. Nothing would ever heal the whole in his heart that only her love could fill. Nothing and noone. Not even Kagome Higurashi. His head snapped back to look at her. His eyes were stern, hard, and truthful. "Kagome, don't you ever, and I mean ever think that this was your fault. It was no body's fault but my own. I knew better, and yet, I still left her. Don't blame yourself."  
  
The honesty and sincerity in his eyes made her believe that he didn't think that it was her fault. She did feel a little better inside, but not a lot. She had the death of Kikyo on her conscious now not that she didn't really mind, but Inuyasha did. The pain that he was going through because of her hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. How much more pain was kami going to give her until he finally drove her crazy. She pulled away from him hastily, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She didn't even know she had been crying. "No! It is my fault. It will always be my fault!"  
  
She turned and ran. Where she was running to, she didn't know, didn't care. She just had to get away. Away from him. Away from pain. Away from herself. She heard Inuyasha calling her name, but she continued to run. She just wanted to be alone. Completely and utterly alone. Why did everything and everyone she come in contact with suffer because of her. She ran into the dense forest. How far had she run? She didn't know, all she knew is that she couldn't run anymore. She pressed her head to a tree, wrapped her arms around it, and cried. Lonely tears of sadness streaked her face.   
  
The sound of crunching leaves reached her ears and she stiffened. Kami only knew what kind of demons lurked in these woods. Gathering courage, she turned to face the demon completely unarmed. "Don't ever run away from me again!" Relief graced her face as Inuyasha tightly wound his arms around her, and not some fearsome deamon. She cried freely into his chest. "Kagome, what has gotten you so upset?" He asked her with a gentleness in his voice. "Inuyasha.......sob sob....because of me.....sob sob.....Kikyo has died, Kaede has died, my family has died.....sob sob......the Shikon jewel got shattered......do I need to continue or do you see the pattern here? Everything that I touch turns to bits. Everyone that I love and care about dies." She couldn't look at him. Not with the tears and regret in her eyes. But everything she said was true.   
  
Life would have been much better without Kagome Higurashi....... to her anyways. Inuyasha cupped her chin in his hands to raise her eyes up to him. " You care about me don't you Kagome, and I'm not dead. Kagome, what happened to Kikyo was not your fault. What happened to Kaede, was not your fault, as the same with your family. Now, as far as the jewel goes, that was your fault." He laughed a little thinking back on how she did break the jewel. A small smile, even if it was little, had spread across her face. "Well, I do suppose the jewel was my fault. But, Inuyasha, why does everyone I care about have to leave me. I know I didn't care for Kikyo, but you did. You cared about her, you loved her, and because of me she's gone. Why did that man have to kill my family? Why did Kaede have to die? Why did you choose Kikyo............" Amongst the rambling that she was doing, that last sentence wasn't supposed to come out. She quickly moved her head away from him and turned around, a little embarrassed.   
  
"Why is the grass green? Why is the sky blue? Why do trees grow so tall? Why about a million things. I can go on and on if you want me to. What happened to everyone was not your fault. Kikyo had my heart over fifty years ago, Kagome. If she had not met me at all then she would not have died. Did you ever stop to think about that? I have to live everyday knowing that if we had not met, she would have lived. But, also, if we would have not met, I wouldn't know how to love and to be loved. " He talked softly and calmly. In all the time that she had known Inuyasha, she had never once thought of that. She never thought of the pain that he felt knowing that if they hadn't met things would have been different. Kikyo would have lived had she not met him, but neither would have known what it was like to love. Neither would have known what it was like to feel, what she felt right now, for the man standing behind her. She turned to him "No, Inuyasha, I had never thought about it. You are right. So, why do things have to turn out this way? To live, love, then lose it all in the blink of an eye? We have both loved and lost Inuyasha, me to you, and you to her." To say that Kagome was nervous after she said that would have been an understatement. She was terrified to the core. She knew what rejection felt like and it didn't feel good. She waited for his reaction, silently.   
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Did she just say that she loved him. Well, not in that specific order, but she did. He had just lost Kikyo again, he didn't know if he was ready for all of this. Not that he didn't care for Kagome, because he did. He cared for her a lot. He just didn't think he was ready. He could actually say that he did love her. He just needed time.   
  
"Kagome," His mouth was tightly clamped as Kagome crushed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. A loud moan escaped his mouth. To hell with time. All caution was thrown to the wind. She was making him feel, like he had a thousand lightening bolts running through his body. He knew then and there, she was his. His spine tingled from top to bottom. His hands reached her hips and he pulled her closer to him. Crushing her against him. She had her hands on the back of his neck playing in his hair. Leaving a trail of electricity where ever her fingers touched. He had his hands running up and down her back in small circles. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He thought it couldn't get better. That was, until she licked the outer rim of his lips with her tongue. He moaned and she took it as a perfect opportunity to stick her tongue in his mouth to play with his. Something in his stomach turned upside down when she did that. Their tongues danced together, perfectly in tune with the other. She had awoken feelings inside of him that he didn't know was there. She made him feel, alive. New. Whole. "Kagome." He moaned her name only to make her act more aggressively. She let her hands roam softly over his chest. His nicely, toned chest. How many nights had she thought about running her hands over him?   
  
She didn't know what had overcome her. At this moment she didn't really care. All she knew, all she felt was him. All she ever wanted was him. She had kissed him basically out of a want to feel. To feel him, to kiss him, to touch him. To love him. A kiss can tell so many things. You know if the kiss is right and if it feels right, then there is something more. And right now she felt it. She felt so much more than just a kiss. She felt like the earth was shaking, her body felt like it couldn't get enough of him, her head was telling her to stop, but she couldn't. She felt safe and secure. She felt free. She felt no pain. "Inuyasha." She said his name softly. His hands running up and down her back, was euphoric. She couldn't get enough. She didn't ever want to get enough. Ever.  
  
They pulled apart and let their foreheads stay together. Each gasping for breath. Neither of them wanted to pull away, if they hadn't they would have stayed that way all night. "I'm sorrry, Inuyasha. I don't know what came over me." She whispered through a raspy breath. He ran a clawed finger down her jaw line and over her lips. "Don't tell me that you're sorry for that. Because I'm not nor will I ever be." A smile spread across his lips. " I think we should get back to the hut. It's starting to get dark." She looked around, it was getting dark. How long had they been there kissing?   
  
He would never feel sorry for the kiss. If she hadn't kissed him, where would he have been? He would have been living about fifty years ago, in a dream that was to never come true. He would have been living with the memory of a love that he could never have. He would have been living for the wrong person in the wrong time.   
  
That kiss had awoken him in so many ways. He was now living for Kagome. He was living for her in a time and place that did exist. He was living for her not in a dream, but in life. He was living for her and possibly for a future.   
  
She felt better after she had kissed him. She felt like so many burdens had been lifted off of her chest. She was smiling not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. The weakness in her knees was still there, she didn't care though.   
  
She put an arm around his waist and leaned into him. He put an arm around her shoulder and rested his head on hers and they walked back to the hut together like that. He built a small fire in the middle of the hut as she readied herself for bed. She laid down on a mat near the fire. Her mind was so full of Inuyasha and the kiss they shared. 'Maybe things will start looking up for me now.' She thought to herself as she looked at the blaze of the fire. Inuyasha went to sit in the corner of the hut nearest to Kagome.   
  
She sheepishly turned to him. His eyes were dead on her, watching her every move. "Inuyasha, thank you. For everything." She said still looking at him. "Keh, don't worry about it." Ah, his usual little remark. "Inuyasha....?" "What, Kagome?" He asked her kindly. "Would you......um..would you like to sleep next to me tonight?" Oh, kami, did she actually just say that. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "If you don't want to that's fine....." "Move over." He cut off the rest of her sentence.   
  
She scooted over and made room for him. He laid tetsusaiga beside him and lied down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her neck and she rolled on her side to lay her head on his chest. He fiddled with her hair, running his fingers through it. She traced little circles on his chest with her finger. Neither one had to say anything because they both new what the other was thinking. Sighing happily and yawning, sleep finally overtook Kagome. Inuyasha noticed the smooth, steadiness of her breathing. He looked down at her face. The fire made her glow. "Why did it take me so long to get here, Kagome? I'm sorry for the many times that I hurt you. I was just stuck to something that I knew would never happen. I've wanted to lay here with you so many times before. I'm glad you asked me. Goodnight, Kagome." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted to sleep, but not before he said one more thing to her.... "I love you Kagome."  
  
A/N: I know, I know waff and fluff...Sounds like something that you would do to your laundry. Waff and fluff. Haha I like waff and fluff. I'm not good at writing it, but I like it. Thanks to all of those who reviewed my last chapters. Do you guys think that it was too soon to have their first kiss. Just review and let me know. If there are any suggestions let me know that too I'm all up for anything that you guys throw at me.... Until next time......... 


	5. Awakening

Chapter Five  
  
She woke up to Inuyasha stroking her hair. She neither moved nor opened her eyes. She was just reveling in the warmth from his body and the sound of his heartbeat. She heard him talking, but to who? That's when she heard him say that he loved her, right before he fell asleep. 'Did he actually say that?' She thought to herself. Those were the last words that she heard him say. She was still half asleep though. She might've just imagined it. Then again, how could she mistake those words. Those words that she had been wanting to hear for so long. Those words that she wanted to tell him for so long. Those words that would forever bind them together. He was her first love and as far as she was concerned, she wanted him to be her last. So, she ultimately decided that she hadn't imagined him saying that. She didn't want to believe that he hadn't said it. The mere instant she heard it, her heart skipped a beat. No, she hadn't imagined it. Inuyasha had just said he loved her.  
  
But, was he thinking about Kikyo? Was he hoping and imagining that it was her lying here. She would have to ask him some other time. He didn't sleep too often, and she didn't want to wake him just to ask him a stupid, petty question. Or was it a petty question? Was it in all the truth? 'Ugh' She mentally sighed much to her confusion. She had already been through so much and she didn't need Inuyasha looking at her through a delusion. He was really upset today when Naraku had killed Kikyo. 'How had he killed her? I never got a straight answer from Inuyasha today.' She didn't want to think anymore tonight, so, she pushed all her questions and pondering away for when she could ask him. She turned her head to look at his face. His face took on a softer tone when he slept. By looking at him right now, you couldn't tell that he was the rough demon that she knew so well.   
  
Her mind wandered back to this kiss that they had shared. She had felt so relieved that he didn't push her away. She didn't know what overtook her body and mind to make her act such a way. All she knew at that moment was that she wanted to feel his arms around her to comfort her, to hold her, to kiss her, and to need her. And kiss her he did. Her face heated at the way he had made her feel inside. If it was Kikyo, he was thinking about, he had made her, Kagome, feel like she was on a cloud floating way up high. He had made her feel loved, plain and simple. But love wasn't plain and simple, was it? No, it was hard and unknowing. It was heartache and fighting. It was trouble and work. She didn't care how hard it was, not anymore. She had fought so hard, so long, to get his love, and finally, she had gotten it. She would continue each day fighting to keep his love, he may never tell her again that he loves her, but she now knew that he did. And to Kagome Higurashi, that was all that mattered.   
  
Inuyasha grunted in his sleep and it made Kagome smile. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' She sighed contentedly. She just had to do it, she was going to do it. Laughing a little to herself, she slowly reached up and rubbed his ears. It had been so long since she had done it and doing it again was past due. Golden met brown and she jerked her hand back. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." She said sheepishly. He was still not moving or saying anything, just looking at her. His silence and intent gaze was making her a little nervous. "Look I said I was sorry. You could at least accept my apology." Still no response from the hanyou. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?" A smirk spread across his face, finally. "Now what? Why are you smiling like that?" She asked him impatiently. "Why did you stop?" He asked her barely above a whisper. "Well...I really didn't mean to wake you up. It had just been so long since I got to tweak those little ears of yours. I..I hope you didn't mind." "Kagome, if I had minded do you think I would have asked you why you stopped." Her mouth flew open. "Yeah, but you just sat there looking at me like I wasn't even here. How was I supposed to react to that?" He laughed at her. "I really don't mind that you do it. Really I don't. But, you better not ever tell anyone that I let you do it." He quit laughing and went serious. "I mean it Kagome. No one."  
  
A satisfied smile crossed her face as she reached back up to play with his ears. This time she had one hand on each ear. He watched her face get happy with his reply. 'How easily she is amused.' He said, chuckling to himself. He felt the soft feel of her hands gently rubbing his ears. The sensational way she was making him feel was too much to bear. He tried to suppress the moan that was building up inside of him but couldn't. Kagome suddenly jerked her hands back, his moan kind of shook her a little. 'Was that a good moan or a bad moan?' She couldn't tell.   
  
She got her answer as soon as his lips came down upon hers. 'I guess it was a good moan.' She succumbed to the feel of his hot breath on her mouth. He pulled her over on top of him unthinkingly, letting his hands have free roam of her back. This time she was the one moaning, letting her hands rub soothingly over his chest and up his collar bone to his neck. Inuyasha explored her mouth with his tongue, tasting the sweetness and innocence she had to offer. She opened her mouth a little more to deepen the kiss. All control was lost at this point as they were too involved in each other. Only feeling and knowing what the other was doing to their senses. They felt the heat radiating off of each other's bodies as their hands did as they pleased.   
  
Kikyo.  
  
Kagome broke the kiss. How could she have forgotten about her? Was this just another one of his delusions? Was he thinking about her? 'How could I have been so stupid?' All thought came back to her as she realized her position. Right on top of him. Her cheeks blushed and she felt herself grow hot. She jumped up off of him and walked outside, she had to get some air. She was so frustrated and weak.  
  
Frustrated from everything going on in her life and weak from the kiss. She went to set on a boulder and looked up at the stars. She had remembered the wishing poem her mother had taught her as a child,  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight." She closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished with all her might, she wished with everything she had in her, in hopes of it coming true.  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha had come up from behind and planted himself on the ground beside her, legs crossed, arms folded across his chest. "I was just saying a wishing poem that my mom had taught me as a child." "A wishing poem?" He asked her skeptically. She smiled "Yes, when you come outside during the night and look at the stars, you're supposed to make a wish on the first one that you see. You close your eyes and say the poem. If you say it with enough conviction, then the wish will come true." "Feh. And you believe it?" She tore her eyes away from the sky to look at him, "I believe in anything that one sets their mind to. If you believe it will come true, then it will. But, you have to truly, honestly, undoubtedly, believe in it. Everyone has to have something to believe in, don't they Inuyasha?" "I suppose so. So, exactly how does that poem go?" He looked at her.   
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight."  
  
He repeated the poem, eyes closed, face towards the sky. "What did you wish about, Kagome?" "That, Inuyasha, you are not supposed to tell anybody. The wish is yours and yours alone. If you tell a soul, then your wish will not come true." He responded with a nod. "So, what did you wish about, Kagome?" She scoffed at him. Did she not just tell him that you're not supposed to tell your wishes? "I'm not going to tell you. It's mine." He just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. But, if you don't want to know then that's O.K." Oh, geeze, now he had her intrigued. And, boy was he stubborn. "O.K., tell me because I know you're not going to shut up until you do." She replied. "Well, I wished that you would stay in my life forever and to always accept me for who I am, not what I am." She was taken aback by his response. She didn't know what to say.   
  
"Inuyasha... I'm, I'm not Kikyo." She surprised herself on that one. But she wanted to make it clear that he loved her, Kagome, and not Kikyo. "Don't you think I know that! Don't you think that I didn't set here everyday when you were gone just wanting you to be here? Kikyo and I had an agreement, not a relationship. Not like the one we had years ago. I went back for you everyday! You only came looking for me once, just once..... you and Kikyo are two very different people with only one common similarity, me. When you ran away from me earlier, when you ran to the woods, I was confused. I do love YOU Kagome, but I wanted a little time. That was, until you kissed me. You woke feelings inside me that I hadn't known existed. I knew at that moment that I wanted to be with you, to spend the rest of my life with you."   
  
A broad, eye sparkling smile graced her face. Her wish had come true. She had wished that she knew how he felt and to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "Inuyasha, you just made my wish come true." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. The greatest feeling of hope had arisen inside her. He did love her. 'Haha, Kikyo, take that.' "You have made me so happy, Inuyasha. I promise to forever be by your side." She lifted her head up and he placed a 'happy' kiss on the end of her nose. "I'm happy too, Kikyo, I mean Kagome." Fury hit her like none other. "What did you just call me?!!!" He was laughing. "I'm only kidding, I only said that because I knew it would piss you off." "I hate you!" She said jokingly. "No you don't, you love me." He picked her up in his arms, bridal style. "Yes, Inuyasha, as a matter of fact, I do." She placed a light kiss on his lips. "Inuyasha, do you think we could sleep the rest of the night out here, under the stars?" "Anything for you, Kagome, anything." He sat her down and went inside to get the sleeping mat and blanket. He set them down and unfolded them. He laid down and Kagome nestled in beside him. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Kagome." They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. They had hope and love in their hearts and thoughts of a future in their heads. Inuyasha would properly ask her to be his mate a little later on. Right now he was just content to spend a night, their first night, with her in his arms.   
  
A/N: More waff and fluff I know, but the next chappy the rest of the group is coming back. Thanks for hanging in there. I just had to settle the whole Kikyo thing. I know I killed her off a little soon, but don't be surprised if she miraculously makes an appearance later on. I hate her anyways. I'm so evil....well not that evil......Until next time.....Ja ne! 


	6. Walking By

A/N: I know that it's been a while since an update, I'm kinda stuck at where to go next in the story. This will be more of a filler chappy than ne thing. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Waking in the morning had never been one of her stronger attributes. She lazily opened her eyes as the sun warmed her face, warning her of another day. She momentarily forgot where she was, but remembered as she thought of the events of yesterday. A heavy, solid arm was holding her down so she couldn't move. She rolled over onto her side, so she could nuzzle her face into his chest. His other arm moved in to bring her closer. Content to stay where she was, she didn't ever want to leave this spot. "Good morning, Inuyasha." She said to his chest. "What's so good about it?" He immediately corrected himself as he felt her finger running along his chest. "Well, besides you, what's so good about it?" He seen the smile spread across her face and knew right away that he had said the right thing. "Are you still going to take me to see Sango and the others?" She asked him through a yawn. "Of course." "Well then let's get up and get going." Wait, was she rushing him to get up and set out? Hadn't it always been the other way around. And, did he actually sleep, all night, lying next to her? 'I guess there is a first time for everything.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to wash up down at the river before we head out O.K.." He just nodded and took the mat back into the hut. Kagome made her way to the river and wished that she had Sango here to bathe with. She might have been a strong miko, but she always felt safer with Sango there with her. She laughed out loud remembering all the times that they came here to bathe, only to have Miroku hide in the bushes and watch them. Sango had hit him so many times, with such force, that you would think that he would take a hint and leave them alone. Nonetheless, he always tried to watch. Inuyasha had beaten him a couple of times, but still, he didn't seem to get the point.  
  
She stripped off her clothes and dipped into the water. She let the warm water wash away the dirt and grime that had built up on her. Kagome felt immediate cleanliness as she dove under the water. Racking her fingers through her hair to get all the dirt out of it, she felt a jewel shard, and it was close. She got out of the river and rushed to put on her clothes. It felt like it was coming straight for her. Kagome started running towards the hut. Yes, she was running like a coward, so unbeknownst of her character. What could she do? She was unarmed. "Now would be a good time to have Sango with me!" She glanced over her shoulder and seen a cloud of dust from this demon that was chasing her. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist, and she came to a stop. "INUYASHA!" Kagome turned in the captor's arm to see the demon that had caught her. "Kouga!? What do you think you are doing? You scared the wits out of me." He smiled, she scowled. "I could smell you, so I came to see my woman. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time, Kagome. I missed my woman. The moment I got your scent, I came for you."   
  
"Kouga, let me go now!" He let her out of his arms right about the time Inuyasha showed up. "Well, if it isn't the mangy wolf. What are you doing here?" Kouga took Kagome's hand and pulled her to his side. Inuyasha growled a deep throated, warning growl. "I have come to take my woman. Since I haven't seen her in a while, I figured you had let something happen to her." Kouga snaked his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. Inuyasha's fangs showed through his snarl, warning the wolf that he had better let her go. His threats went unnoticed to the wolf. "Kouga, she is mine now. If you don't want beaten to a pulp you better let go of MY WOMAN." Kouga turned to Kagome, "How can you be his, Kagome, if you are mine?" Kagome stomped her foot and balled up her fists. She had, had enough of Kouga's and Inuyasha's battles over her. Her anger rose in her face. Of course she was Inuyasha's, but did they always have to fight over her. "Kouga, you can be so dumb sometimes. Not to mention stupid, naive, and blind. I have never been your's, nor will I ever be. I have never, and I mean never, gave you any inkling of hope that I would ever be yours. So, stop acting so childish!" Kagome wrenched herself from his grasp and stomped in the direction of Inuyasha. Kouga's and Inuyasha's mouths both dropped open. Had she just yelled at Kouga. "You have always been my friend, Kouga. You know that. But, I love Inuyasha. Get it through that thick skull of yours. You and I are not going to happen." Kagome stormed off, walking towards the hut.   
  
"Whoa, talk about hitting you below the belt." Inuyasha chuckled at the sight of Kouga. He was lying on the ground as if Kagome had sit him. Kouga immediately rose to his feet. "Shut the hell up, dog breath. What have you done to my woman to make her be....mean?" By this time Inuyasha had already had enough of him. Kagome was his woman and he needed to make that clear to this stupid wolf. If he didn't the mangy thing would keep coming back expecting Kagome to go with him. "You know what Kouga? Why don't we just settle this right now! Me and you. Kagome is still gonna be my woman. But we'll see who the better demon is." Inuyasha's claws flexed as he stretched his neck, rolling it back and forth. Kouga took the fighters stance ready to pounce any second. Just as Inuyasha was ready to fight, he heard that freaking word. "Sit." Face met the ground. Yelling obscenities into the dirt, he listened to what Kagome was telling Kouga.   
  
"Kouga, I didn't mean to get so rude a minute ago, but I've had enough of your rambling about me being your woman. I am not your woman, Kouga. I never was and I will never be. My place is by Inuyasha's side. I just hope that you can be man enough to accept it as it is. We can still be friends if you want to, but I love him. Sometimes, yes, he can get a little out of control, but I feel safe with him. I feel most happy when I am standing by his side. Demon or not, I will be with him. Please, just accept it and move on in your life, with or without my friendship." Kouga took her hands in his. "Watch it wolf!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground. "Kagome, even though I don't approve of you being his woman, I do want you to be happy. And if dog turd over there is what you want, then yes, I do accept it. I don't want you to be out of my life completely, so, I accept your friendship, if you'll have it. That way when dog breath hurts you, I can be there to make you mine."   
  
Kagome pulled her hands away from him. "Kouga I will be your friend and nothing else. But, you have to quit calling me your woman." The wolf hesitated a minute then agreed to the terms. If he couldn't have her as his woman, yet, then he had better be on his best behavior for when Inuyasha hurt her. Again.  
  
By this time the sit had worn off and Inuyahsa was on his feet, smiling like an innocent child.   
  
Kagome went to Inuyasha's side, wrapped her hand in his, as they turned to go back to the hut. Kagome couldn't quite make out what Kouga was mumbling about, but Inuyahsa had growled a couple of times as they walked back. He didn't want to say anything out of the way to the wolf because he didn't want Kagome getting upset again. Actually, her little outburst had kind of shocked him a little. Although she had yelled at him many of times, she had never seen her yell at Kouga. 'Well at least he and I know where we stand in Kaogme's heart.' A smug smile appeared on his lip. 'Stupid wolf.'   
  
"Whoa what's that smell?" Kouga asked as they had reached the hut. Inuyasha sniffed around. "The only thing I smell is the stench of death.?" Kouga looked at Inuyasha, "That's exactly what I'm talking about. What happened here?" Inuyasha and Kagome stole glances at each other. "Naraku is what happened." Inuasha said a little too hastily. Kouga's eyes looked a little shocked, "But I thought he had died. That's what I was lead to believe." He looked over at Kagome. "Kouga, I think you should take a seat this may take a while."  
  
"So, you are telling me that Naraku had imbedded himself inside of Kikyo in order to live? You are also telling me that every time this son of a bitch dies, that he is just going to be reborn again! I don't believe it. It's impossible." "Well, believe it you mangy wolf, because it's true." Kouga growled at Inuyasha. "BOYS!" That was all it took for the two to stop their little fighting. "Look if we're ever going to get anything done and get naraku to his death, then we have to all work together as a team. And I mean it. No fighting." Both demons just crossed their arms and huffed their breaths. 'Men.' Kagome rolled her eyes. "In order for us to actually get Naraku, we are all going to have to ban together and fight as one. We will not kill him if we are fighting against each other. NOW STOP IT!" Kagome breathed raggedly.   
  
Two sets of sensitive ears pressed flat against two heads. 'Man that woman has some lungs. More reason for me to love her.' Kouga though to himself. 'I wish she would quit fucking yelling like that, she's gonna bust my eardrums.' Inuyasha grimiced.   
  
"Now that that is out of my system, do you two agree to work together, as one? Or, are you two going to always pit against the other?" Kagome looked into both of their eyes pleading for each of them to just get along. "As long as you don't freaking yell like that again." Inuyasha was the first to respond. 'Wether he's doing it just to appease me or not, I don't care. As long as he gets along with Kouga enough to fight this stupid battle. But, it's still sweet though that he would do even this for me. I know how much he hates him.' Kagome licked her lips in excitement. "Kouga?" He looked at her, "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll do it. But, only because your friendship is more important." Kagome jumped up and started clapping her hands. "Good now we can set out to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippou!"   
  
"But first I have to get some food." Both demons jumped up at once and yelled, "I'll get it," in unison. They looked at each other and growled. Both running in opposite directions to find her food. Kagome just giggled at the two, "What am I going to do with them?"   
  
She put a little more wood on the fire just to make sure that it kept going. 'I'm alone. For once in a long time, I'm alone, and I couldn't be happier.' The smile that danced on her lips, matched, If not beat, the dancing of the flames in the fire.  
  
A/N: The are fixing to find the rest of the gang, but I'm not going to add too much of them in the story. For one, I want to base the story around Inuyasha and Kagome. For two, I don't really like writing them or Shippou in the story. If you guys don't like this idea, just let me know and I'll adjust it to your liking. Also, if you have any suggestions, just let me know. I don't care to add stuff and take stuff away for you guys. You guys are the sole reason I'm writing this story. Until next time, Ja ne!!!! 


	7. Reliving the Past

Hey all! I just wanted to address the reason why Kagome was hurting in her stomach the first couple of chappy's. Kikyo was in labor with Naraku and she was in terrible pain; Kagome felt the pain from this, that is why her stomach was hurting her. The pain went away whenever she was under the God tree because she felt at peace there. I just wanted to let you guys know that, so that there was no mixup about it.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Each of the two demons returned with food, Inuyasha a deer and Kouga a rabbit. Yes, a rabbit. Did Inuyasha have fun teasing him about his measly catch? You bet he did. "That's all you could catch, a rabbit?" Inuyasha's roared with laughter. "A....hahaha....rabbit....hahahaha... Just goes to show you who the better hunter is." Kouga's growling increased with each passing moment. "You know what Inuyasha? You can take that deer and stick it up you're as...." He was cut off by Kagome, "That's enough you two! They are both fine and will both be eaten, so it doesn't matter." She flashes them her best smile through gritted teeth. Inuyasha still laughs and Kouga sulks.   
  
Kagome prepared the meat for the trio. Putting a skewer through the meat and placing it on the fire. Since she had no pots, she had to make due with some sticks. They all ate in a comfortable silence, except for occasional growl that Inuyasha threw at Kouga. He was, after all, sitting awful close to her. 'What does he mean his woman? He hasn't marked her yet. That means, that there is still hope for me.' The smile that graced Kouga's lips went unnoticed to the other two.   
  
They finished with their meal, and Kouga announced that he had business to attend to and left them. "About damn time that he left. I was getting tired of seeing his face." Inuyasha grimaced. Just the thought of the wolf being there another moment was about to drive him crazy. Crazy from his stupid antics with Kagome. Yes, he was a jealous hanyou. So what? Didn't he have the right to be? 'Stupid wolf had to show up this morning. I've been without Kagome for two years and can't even get a meal with her by myself. Now, we have to go get the others and I still won't have her by herself.' He sighed in defeat thinking it hopeless that he would get a moment alone with her.   
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Jealous of a little wolf?" He looked at her perplexedly, it was as if she had read his thoughts. He smiled evilly, "So." Before she had time to reply, his arm went around her waist and pulled her to him. Their faces were a mere inches apart. Kagome gasped at his actions. "I see him as a threat to you and to me." All she could do was nod. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her hands instinctively went around his neck to play in his hair. They worked themselves up to his ears. She rubbed them attentively, listening to the purring sound he made.   
  
He closed his eyes and let the feeling overcome him. He had never let anyone willingly play with his ears. He, himself, hadn't known the feelings that it would cause. He moaned and unexpected moan, making Kagome remove her hands. He opened his eyes, his breathing was rash, and his eyes were distant. 'Uh oh. Did I do something wrong.?' Kagome thought to herself. Her question was answered when he put his lips to hers chastely. Slow and unsure at first, steady and with little passion, inexperienced. It slowly progressed into a more lustful kiss as Kagome slightly opened her mouth to allow him access. He took that as an invitation, as he hesitantly pressed his tongue to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her even closer, if that was possible at all. Instincts took over their bodies as the kiss deepened. Kagome felt a sudden jarring against her back as she felt herself being wedged between a tree and Inuyasha. He pressed his body to hers letting himself push harder against her. He put his hands on either side of her head on the tree and kissed her fervently. She moaned against his lips and moved her hands to his chest. He kissed down her chin to her neck. She tilted her head back so that he could get better access to her neck. He kissed down her right ear to her collar bone, across the front of her neck to her left collar bone and then back up to her left ear. Kagome gasped and moaned into his hair.   
  
He kissed across her cheek and found her lips with his. She opened her eyes to look at him. The sun was casting a glow around his body making him look like he was glowing. He couldn't have been more beautiful at that moment. He felt her looking at him and opened his eyes as well. He pulled away from her lips barely enough to speak. "What are you looking at?" He gasped out. They were both out of breath and spoke in raspy voices. "Nothing, Inuyasha. Nothing." "Good." He said as he found her lips again. 'I love him so much. I could stay like this forever and just have him love me and kiss me. BUT, we have to go find the others. Man I don't want him to stop kissing me.' "Inuyasha?" She mumbled against his lips. "Yes Kagome." "As much as I love what you are doing to me, we do have to go get the others." She looked away afraid of his response. "We don't have to go right now do we?" His eyes were pleading. "Inuyasha, if we don't go now, we won't ever go." She lifted her eyebrows as to indicate that more would happen if they didn't quit. His shoulders slumped and his face was crestfallen. "O.K., you win this time. He removed his hands from around her and allowed her to move from the tree. They straightened themselves up and started to head out. "Wait, before we go, I want to check the well. To see if it's working."   
  
"Alright. But if you want to find the others before nightfall, then you had better hurry." Kagome smiled to herself, now that was the Inuyasha that she knows. Always in a hurry, never wanting to give her time to do anything. "I will but I at least have to try. I don't have any supplies or extra clothes. I need to see if I can go home to get that stuff." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. He started laughing at her. "I already told you that you could go. You have to come back this time though." She scoffed at him and hit him playfully on the arm, "jerk." She started laughing and clasped her hand in his.   
  
They walked to the well and set on the ledge, one foot in front of the other they jumped in together. The familiar warmth that the passage threw time causes could be felt around them. 'It's working! I wonder why it's working now and wouldn't the other day.' She smiled happily as she landed softly on the ground five hundred years in the future. She looked at Inuyasha and they climbed out of the well. They walked out of the well house and passed the God tree. Her childhood home could be seen and a familiar pain in her heart returned. "Inuyasha, do you mind if we go in, for just a little bit?" He looked at her, "sure."   
  
They walked to the old, deserted house. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and landed on the ground beneath her. She neither wiped them away nor tried to stop them. Inuyasha placed his arm around her for comfort as she leaned into him. She put her hand on the knob and turned it. As she opened the door and walked into the house, dust caught her nose and caused her to sneeze. "I guess it has been a while since I last dusted." She choked out between the sobs and the sneezes. She walked around the living room running her fingers along the back of the couch. Memories of her little brother playing his video games entered her mind. 'What I wouldn't give to have you back here playing your games, Souta.' more tears. She walked into the kitchen where her mother used to spend most of her time. Her mother loved to cook and cook she did. She was always entering one cook off or the next. She never won, but that never broke her spirits. It just inspired her to work harder and adjust her recipes one way or the other. 'I love you mom.' more tears. She walked into her grandfathers meditating room. He used to sit in here for hours just meditating. There was nothing but a mat on the floor and some incense in the room. Her grandfather was always meditating or being a raving, ranting grumpy old man. 'I wouldn't have loved you any other way, grandpa.' more tears.  
  
She walked up the steps, Inuyasha was following behind her, and stopped at the one place she hadn't been since finding her family. Her room. Why she never entered her room, she didn't know. It always seemed like whenever she got close to the door she had to walk away. Maybe it was because it's the room where she grew up, maybe it's because that's where all her memories were, maybe because it's the room that she had first realized that she loved Inuyasha. But he was here with her now, and that gave her new found strength. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. It didn't give off a dusty or old smell. No. The first smell that she noticed was Sakura blooms. She walked into her room and found a pile of some dead, and some live flowers placed on her bed. More tears. 'If I had only come in here once, just once, I would have known. I wouldn't have had to gone through this alone. He would have been here to help me and to pick me up.'  
  
She turned to him. "I knew that your family had been killed the moment I walked into this house, Kagome." he grabbed her hands. "I could smell their death and blood. That is why I came back everyday looking for you. The flowers were not only for you but for them. I knew how much they meant to you and this was a way of paying my grievance to them and to you. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. They stayed like that for a long time before either of them spoke. "I wish I would have known Inuyasha. I wish I could have been here. There are so many things that I wish I could go back and redo. If I would have been here this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be without them. I wouldn't have been without you for so long either." He cupped her chin in his hands and spoke softly to her. "Kagome, if you had been here then the same fate might have come to you as well. Then, I wouldn't have you here with me right now."   
  
"But, look at me Inuyasha. I'm weak and broken from them being gone. I lost everything and everyone dear to me all in the same day. I lived two years with a cat and the only person I ever talked to was Ayumie." She laughed hastily. Inuyasha kissed her lips, "Kagome, you haven't lost me. You never did lose me. You're the one who ran off from something you knew nothing of. If you would have given me time to explain then you would have known." She looked down ashamed of overreacting two years ago. "I guess you're right. Everything I went through was my fault."   
  
He kissed her again. "Quit blaming yourself. It's not your fault! You could not have prevented what happened here. It was a horrible experience that can't be blamed on any one, but the bastard who killed your family. And you are not weak. If anyone knows this, it's me." He chuckled lightly. "I guess your right. It isn't my fault, but I do wish everyday that I could have been here, with them. I could have protected them somewhat." She began to finger the rosary around his neck. "Or you would have ended up killed, with them." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "you know the one thing that kept me from tracking that bastard down and killing him, was the fact that I didn't smell your blood here. When I came in, I panicked. I smelt blood everywhere, but none of it belonged to you. That's another reason why I kept coming back, I knew you hadn't died with them." More crying could be heard from Kagome. "Oh, Inuyasha." She wrapped her arms around him as he played in her hair. "Shh, it's O.K.. I'm here with you, Kagome. Everything's going to be alright." He just let her cry into him. He knew she was sad and that there was nothing he could do except hold her and be here with her. She needed him as much as he needed her. He had, after all, just lost Kikyo. Again.   
  
Not that Kagome was Kikyo's replacement, but everyone, no matter how tough, needs some kind of reassurance. Everyone, no matter how tough, needs someone to love and be love. And he, Inuyasha needed Kagome. And she, needs him.   
  
Inuyasha sat down on the floor and put Kagome into his lap. She just rested her head against his chest as he rested his head on top of hers. He finally broke the silence, "You know, we'll never get to Sango and the others at this rate." She looked up at him and let out a small laugh. "I guess you're right, but I do need to get a few things. I know most of my stuff is still here, and I'm pretty sure I left some old clothes behind. I'm pretty sure I can still fit into them." She started getting things that she needed.   
  
An hour later:  
  
"O.K. Inuyasha I'm ready to go." He humphed, " it's about time." 'Yup, that's the old Inuyasha alright. Although, I do like the more sensitive Inuyasha. I wonder why he's so soft now. Of course, I won't ask him that because he won't be anymore.' A very large smile graced her lips and the two clasped hands and jumped into the well.  
  
On the other side of the well:  
  
They had been walking for about three hours when they finally reached the village that the other half of the group were supposed to be. It was almost dark by the time they got there and didn't expect the little, red ball of fur to come flying at them head on. "KKKKKAAAAAGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A very excited Shippou jumped at Kagome knocking her off her feet. "Kagome, where have you been? I missed you so much!!! You were gone for a very long time Kagome I thought I would never see you again. I love you, Kagome. Don't ever leave me again!!!" Shippou was in tears by the time it took him to get all those sentences/questions out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, Shippou. I'll do more explaining later when we meet up with Sango and Miroku. Do you know where they are at?" Shippou, finally coming out of his extreme excited stage, noticed Inuyasha standing beside her. "What is HE doing here?" He scoffed and turned up his nose. "I thought you were with Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled. "Well, maybe you were a little misinformed, you stupid brat. Where is Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha hit him on the head.   
  
At that time, Miroku and Sango walked out of the little hut that was in front of them. "Shippou, what's going on............." Miroku's voice trailed off as soon as he seen Kagome. "Lady Kagome, where have you been?" Miroku hugged her tightly. "We have all missed you very much." His calm and serene voice said. "Kagome, what happened to you?" Sango started crying as she hugged Kagome. This brought more tears to Kagome's eyes.   
  
After the hugging had ceased, they all entered the little hut. "You should all sit down this may take a while." Kagome looked at each and everyone of them. She hadn't thought that her absence would affect them too. Miroku poured them some sake as she retold her story to the people who cared most about her, in this world as well as in hers.   
  
A/N: I'm trying to make Kagome and the rest of the group more grown up. In most stories that I read, they are shy about sex, drinking, and other things. So, I'm making them more adult than child or teen. I hope this doesn't make anyone mad. I also wanted to say why the well worked. Since they were touching it would let them pass through. He had carried her back to the past, and then they were holding hands the when they went back. I know she passed through one other time, but that isn't important right now. I also want to say that I don't think that there is going to be a lemon in this fic. I might imply that that's what they are doing but I won't go into graphic details. I hope that I don't disappoint anyone by doing this. Well, until next time, JA NE!!!! 


End file.
